


Kittens

by vviviii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Buttplugs, Crossdressing, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hickeys, Kang Yeosang - Freeform, Kitty Wooyoung, Kitty Yeosang, Leashes, M/M, Mommy Kink, Petplay, Praise, Slapping, Sub Yeosang, Threesome, boys in lingerie, bxb - Freeform, degrading, handjobs, jung wooyoung - Freeform, master kink, petnames, slight nippleplay, sub wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vviviii/pseuds/vviviii
Summary: Wooyoung and Yeosang plan to wear something special for you.
Relationships: Dom/Sub - Relationship, Top/Bottom - Relationship, Woosang/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Kittens

{Yeosang POV} 

"Fine. I'll do it with you" I finally give into wooyoung's plan to surprise our mommy. 

"Finally you agree. Now, let's get into our outfits!" 

Wooyoung was a people pleaser if it wasn't obvious, so he wants to surprise mommy with irresistible lingerie. I guess this is his way of asking for sexual attention, so why not make it double the work. Now we've never done this before, yet something new is almost always fun. 

He handed me a shopping bag that contained our attire. The only colors in there were black and white. The contents were lingerie, thigh-highs, kitty clip on ears, two tails with plugs attached, and pretty collars with leashes. That was a bit much, but I'm sure we'd look stunning in it. 

"Well...choose the color you want to wear." He motioned his hand to hurry up. 

We don't have much time as our girlfriend is down stairs watching Tv. I mean, she could open the door any minute so we needed to work fast. I chose white. It suited me better than it did wooyoung. He'd look better in black anyways. 

I grabbed the white contents out of the bag. It looked like a lot to be wearing ,but it's worth her reaction. I nodded at wooyoung and he started to help me strip. As soon as my clothes were off and tossed to the side, a pair of panties were begging to be put on. But before that, I must put in the plug. I slumped over the bed as wooyoung pulled out lube from the nearest drawer. 

"Relax for me okay?" He grabbed the tail from the bag and started to open the cap. 

"Mhm." I hummed as I was waiting for a cold sensation. 

He poured a decent amount on his fingers and circled around my hole. As soon as he pushed in I tried to relax as much as possible. This wasn't for pleasure, but just to slide in the accessory. His fingers worked magic though making me slowly unwind. I let out a few quiet whimpers and soon the sensation is gone. 

"Relax baby." 

I let go of any tension in me. Cold metal was being pressed against me and I felt the plug slide in. Once it was fully in, wooyoung tapped my shoulder to let me know I can stand. I loved this feeling of being full.

I reached for the panties and got them on. They fit snuggly and hugged my subtle curves just right. I put on the laced bra. Even though I don't have breasts, I think it looks great. Too much bare skin isn't quite appealing, therefore something lacy would look great. 

As I was putting on my thigh highs, wooyoung started to clip the kitten ears onto my hair. My hair was cotton candy pink, so it really compliments my attire. This outfit was really coming together and I enjoyed everything about it. 

And for the finishing touch, a white leather collar was placed around my neck. It looked absolutely ravishing. Last but not least, my leash. The leash was also of white leather. It hooked onto the loop of the collar perfectly. Wooyoung tugged on it making me jerk to his direction. 

Now wooyoung was a fat switch. He could satisfy his dominant tendencies as I was here for him. And his submissive tendencies could be satisfied by our girlfriend. And me? I was just a submissive and a bottom all around, so I enjoyed whatever they'd give to me. Whether it'd be a slap to the face, an aggressive hickey being placed onto my body or being warmly touched, I was the person to take it all. It was like being spoiled. It made me feel so wanted and loved. I absolutely loved this relationship.

My train of thought was interrupted by wooyoung asking for me to help him get dressed. 

"I know you look gorgeous, but help me get ready yeah?" 

"Hhhh okay fine." I wanted to stare at myself some more. 

As he was putting on the lingerie, I was putting the clip on ears on his fluffy purple hair, his ears being black of course. Soon after, I was putting on the collar and leash. 

When he was done we admired eachother. Just sitting in silence. We looked damn good. 

"Well um..we need to crawl downstairs right?" I was getting impatient and wanted to get to surprising momma. 

"Yep. Okay we look fine, so let's go before she gets suspicious." Wooyoung slowly opened the door so we can go downstairs to the living room. 

We were being as quiet as possible. Well.. crawling downstairs isn't easy ,but I mean kittens don't walk on two legs. We were practically downstairs already when she looked our way. 

{2nd person POV}

You were beginning to wonder as to why your boys were so quiet upstairs. It wasn't like them to be this way. You'd occasionally hear wooyoung's laugh, but it didn't occur. So until they were done doing whatever they were doing, you were watching TV. It wasn't until about 10 minutes later though that you heard the door knob twist to your room. You thought they were in yeosang's room though. A few seconds later, light thuds were heard on the stairs. Maybe they were just lazy..or tired so you didn't think anything of it. That was until you saw them both on all fours wearing kitten like attire. 

God. They came crawling towards you obediently. Wow this was overwhelming. 

"Well look at you both. So pretty. What's this for hm?" 

Of course wooyoung was the one to speak up. Yeosang wouldn't dare say anything, hell this wasn't even what he was planning on doing until 20 minutes ago. 

"A surprise for you ma'am. We thought you'd like it." Yeosang was in shock that the younger didn't stutter one bit. 

"I love it." You grabbed onto their leashes, them scooting in closer to your knees waiting for something. They just kept their eyes on you. Especially yeosang, he was never a brat and was a good boy. He teasingly wiggled his butt, the tail following soon after, hoping you'd notice. 

"Turn around for me kitten." You demand as you gently yank on the smaller boys leash. 

Excitedly, he puts his bottom on full display for you. The tail suited him and made him look even better. 

"Do you like it mommy?" He'd always loved being praised. It sent him over the edge. It made him feel so good. It made him feel so worthy of your simple touch. 

"Yes baby. You look beautiful." You praised him. Your hand moving down to grope his ass and squeeze what was yours. His eyes beamed with delight as he smiled, turning back around. 

"And you." Your eyes moved onto wooyoung, running your fingers through his soft hair. "You look absolutely stunning." 

But he already knew that. You didn't need to tell him. "I know. Thank you master." Cocky, yet subtle. It was one of his characteristics you liked most about him. 

"You both are just asking to be ruined right?" Your attitude changed right away, ready to get down to business. 

"Yes. Please mommy." Yeosang begged. He didn't seem the type to be the most eager about this, but today was different. 

Smirking, you grab both of their chins and direct their lips to crash onto each other. This would be fun to watch before you get involved.

You layed back onto the couch to watch a make out session unravel before you. They immediately kissed back and took no time to escalate things. This wasn't something you got to watch often, yet watching two subby kitten boys go at it was very erotic. Wooyoung obviously took charge in the kiss, grabbing onto yeosang's chin. They'd stop for a few seconds to regain their breath, lips red as swollen. 

"Fuck, you're so hot." Wooyoung whispered in his boyfriend's ear sending a chill down his back. 

Yeosang responded by straddling the younger. The kiss got more heated as they both started to explore each other with their tongues. Occasionally, wooyoung's tongue would graze over the smaller boys bottom lip making him whimper. The sensation was starting a fire in their abdomen, creating arousal. They were becoming more and more needy. Wooyoung moved his hands down to yeosang's slim waist gripping it firmly. The older began to grind himself against the other boys crotch. 

"That's it love. Show me how good you kittens are." You praised them both, fueling them to not only please themselves ,but you as well.

The younger gasped at the sensation, breaking the kiss and enjoying the feeling of the friction. Yeosang on the other hand, was moving his hips while littering wet kisses on wooyoung's jaw line. They both began to harden rapidly, lengths almost protruding out of their lace panties. 

"Woo.. mhh help me please." The smaller begged for wooyoung to work with him. 

He wasn't used to working for what he wanted as he was the submissive. Everything was usually tenderly given to him by you and wooyoung. Since he also happened to be a bottom, he was of course used to receiving his pleasure rather than working for it. He very much enjoyed it this way though. Yeosang cant stand the thought of being a top..not even a dominant. 

The boy in the black kitty uniform fulfilled the others request and started to grind himself down onto yeosang. Now, they were both putting in the work. The boys moved at an increasing pace making them both moan out. 

"F-feels so good." Yeosang cried out as he felt wooyoung against him. He pulled the other in for another open mouth kiss. It was sloppy yet passionate. 

Suddenly, the younger began thrusting faster, both whining at the contact. Yeosang let his hips relax and let wooyoung take over. He grabbed onto his boyfriends shoulders letting the pleasure consume him. The sounds they'd let out were enough to cause pools of arousal to spill into you. Their moans and the sound of panting sounded like it belonged in a porno. It was literally what you were watching, and every moment was enjoyable. 

"Master ahh we need you mmh." This time it was wooyoung to beg for your touch. He stopped his actions turning to you batting his eyelashes. Yeosang also watched waiting for your answer. You could never say no to that face. 

"Come here kitten." You reached down to grab the leash. You patted the spot next to you on the couch. He was quick to crawl onto the couch and lay himself down. He looked gorgeous. His hair was messy, his eyes swirled with lust, and his lips were puffy and red. To top it all off, his outfit complimented his figure. His leaking member was visible through the panties begging to be released. 

"What do you want hm?" You asked. You already knew he wanted you to touch him and make him feel good all over, though you liked to hear him say it. It was slightly humiliating to him that he'd ask for something like this. 

"Please master, touch me. However you'd like. Use me." He pleaded not daring to make eye contact with you. 

"Dirty slut. Will take anything I give him." You had to rub it in making a blush appear on his face. He lived for degradation. It made him feel so helpless and without control. He needed you to satisfy him. No one could make him feel as good as you. All he wanted was to be your toy in situations like these. 

Yeosang just sat watching obediently. He'd get his share after you were done with wooyoung. 

You pulled at his panties. He got the message and lifted his hips off the couch to let you take them off. You tossed them to the side and looked down to see the most beautiful sight. His length was already red and dripping pre-cum along his shaft. 

You looked over to yeosang who was just there. Might as well put him to use, right? 

"Baby, come here." You pulled on his leash and he followed. He got on his knees as he knew you needed him to do something. 

"Spread your legs whore." You demanded, directing your words at Wooyoung. 

Wooyoung complied. Now his ass was on full display for you, and you only. It was surprising how he shamelessly exposes himself to you in an instant. You go to grab his thighs. It was one of your favorite things about him. Nice and toned and sometimes good to sleep on. 

Your hand moved down to wooyoung's bottom. The black kitty tail made him look so cute. 

"I'm going to take this out okay bun?" 

"Mhm" he hummed in response. 

You gently grabbed onto the metal part to slowly pull it out of his hole. You slid it out out him and placed it to the side. His hole clenched around nothing, hoping to be filled again. Your fingers would fill him this time.

Your other hand went down to yeosang's lips.   
"Open up kitten." 

He took your fingers in his mouth. You moved them down his tongue, and he sucked on them. 

"Good boy. You look so precious." 

Now with yeosang, you learned the hard way that degrading is a no from him. The first time you called him your cumslut, tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. He took it as a bitter insult and got upset. He didn't like it one bit, so instead, you'd let him know how good he was for you. It made him feel special and loved. And if that's what he wanted, he will receive. 

He swirled your fingers in mouth, saliva almost spilling from his mouth. He knew exactly what you were coating your fingers for. You pulled away and smiled at him to let him know he's a good kitten. But his job wasn't done yet. 

Now focusing on wooyoung, you direct your fingers back to his ass. He whimpered as you circled his entrance with your fingers that were lubed up by yeosang's saliva. 

You slowly pushed in your index finger making him suck in his breath. You started to move your finger in and out of him. Feeling he was ready, you added in another finger. As you scissored him open he moaned out loving the feeling of being stretched. 

"Don't you love it when I touch you babyboy?" 

"Mmhh yes master. Your fingers fuck me so g-good." He responded breathlessly as he clenched around your fingers. 

"Good boy." You praised him. 

Yeosang was still sitting patiently. You had another task for him while you were fingering the other. 

You pulled his leash and led his face to wooyoung's crotch, his cock standing right before him. 

"Be a good kitty and suck woo." You nodded at him in approval. 

Wooyoung twitched knowing a warm sensation would be delivered to him. The older nodded and licked his lips ready to taste his treat. He grabbed the base of his member and gave the tip testing licks. This of course riled up the other boy making him hiss as he wanted so desperately to fuck yeosang's throat. 

Yeosang was eager so he took him whole in his mouth without warning. 

"S-shit ahh." Wooyoung let out a delicious whine his abdominal muscles twitching due to the pleasure. 

As this was happening, you added in a third finger. You skillfully thrusted your fingers into the perfect spots leaving him in a mess. Yeosang's lips wrapped around wooyoung was so sinful, yet looked so angelic. God. These boys were so pretty. As the bottom in the relationship, he was skilled at giving blowjobs. It just amazed you as to how something so tiny and cute could perform such actions. 

He bobbed his head up and down taking in all of wooyoung. Occasionally, he'd lick up and down his shaft having his tongue run over the veins on his member. His other hand moved down to fondle his balls for more stimulation making the younger whimper. 

"You like that?" Yeosang asked the boy teasingly. 

"Yesss fuck I love it when ahh - your pretty mouth swallows my cock." He moaned out placing his hands above his head. 

Your fingers curled in a spot that made him go crazy. This sensitive spot happened to be his prostate, in which your fingers were sweetly brushing over. You wanted to hear more of his voice. 

"O-oh..fuck master! Right t-there! More!" He whined craving to be sent into a state of bliss. 

"Pretty toy wants more?" You grabbed onto his thigh in which he responded by his hips twitching. 

"Yes! P-please master! I need you so bad." He begged you to make him feel even better. 

And with that, you're fingers worked faster, sliding in and out of his ass beautifully. Not only did they work faster ,but reached deeper within him to satisfy his need for stimulation. With Yeosang working his magic and with you strategically working your fingers in and out of wooyoung, you didn't expect to last much longer. 

Hungry for more praise, yeosang started deepthroating the other boy. 

"Ahh! So g-good. Mhhh" Wooyoung grabbed onto yeosang's hair forcefully pulling him to take all of his member, making the older gag.

It was true that the smaller had a mild case of oral fixation and was constantly sucking on his sleeves or bitting pens. So to have wooyoung's cock down his throat was incredibly satisfying and arousing to him. Although this was fun, he did have a gag reflex. This caused for tears to brim from his eyes as this is what a gag reflex does to you. 

You looked back down at his to barely see his face. A light tint of blush and a gloss over his eyes were apparent. He looked so angelic. Even though he was sucking his boyfriend off, he made it look so cute. 

"M'close. Don't stop!" Wooyoung breathlessly moaned out. 

You listened to your kitty and kept up your pace. Your fingers hit his sensitive spot straight on making him a moaning mess. Yeosang stopped deepthroating him and started to suck on his tip. The tip is of course the most sensitive. It was a bit painful as it was awfully stimulating. It was almost too much. 

"H-hurts- sangie."

"You can take it right angel?" You teasingly asked. 

His eyes tightly shutting. He was too overcome with pleasure respond to you. 

"You reply when I talk to you whore. Now shut up and take it." A burning slap was landed on his cheek. If a kitten was obedient, he'd be polite and respond. He knew the punishment was being slapped. He really liked it though. It's another way of calling him a bitch. 

"Yes ma'am. I'm s-sorry mmh." He immediately shut up shivering at your words. 

His high was building up in his abdomen and was almost ready for release. Fire raged in him everywhere it just felt so hot and good. He gripped onto yeosang's hair harder making him moan around the tip of his cock. This sent a tear to drop onto his flushed cheeks. The vibration was enough to set wooyoung's high free. 

"A-ah I'm cumming!" He let out a high pitched moan as he released into yeosang's mouth. 

Yeosang's throat stung as wooyoung's seed was released into his mouth. His head jerked up as his mouth was full of cum. He swallowed all of it while staring right into wooyoung's eyes. 

"Good boy. You were so good baby." You praised wooyoung. He sat up and flashed you a pretty smile. 

Wooyoung pulled yeosang into a hot kiss. Their tongues danced together and the younger got a taste of his own cum. It was basically the purpose of the kiss. As you watched them, you pulled your fingers out wooyoung making him whimper into the heated kiss. 

They pulled away and you grabbed yeosang by his collar, being him right to your knees. He stared up at you waving his butt so his tail would follow, ready for his treat. 

"It's your turn angel." 

You smirked as you grabbed wooyoung's leash. You made him sit right next to you. You patted your left leg and wooyoung's right leg. He knew to situate himself on you all, so you both would get a fair share of him. Now the smaller was sitting right on you and wooyoung's lap ready for pleasure. 

"I'm going to take this leash off of you alright kitten?" You had to be softer with him as he preferred praise over degrading. So, you'd talk to him more lovingly. 

"Yes master." He obediently replied giving you permission. 

Your hands unclasped the collar making the leash attached to it, detach with it. Now his bare neck was available to you and wooyoung. It'd look so much better with marks on it so this was the point of removing the leash. 

You nodded at wooyoung letting him know he could be touched now. You and wooyoung started touching yeosang's thighs, caressing his waist, and playing with his buds. It made the smaller gasp and close his eyes to enjoy being spoiled by your simple touches. 

Your hands moved down to his clothed member. It could barely fit the white lace panties of his. You started to slowly palm him through them, making him slightly throw his head back. 

Wooyoung took advantage of his exposed neck asking to be beautifully marked. His hot lips met with the other's skin. He placed light kisses on his neck leading to nipping at the flesh. Yeosang's breathing pattern was getting more inconsistent letting you both know he was pleased. 

"Woo mhh please mark me. Make me yours." The older pleaded as he pulled wooyoung closer to him by his leash in which wooyoung followed. 

"Of course kitten." Wooyoung replied.

Crimson colored hickeys were being placed on his supple neck. Wooyoung would lick every new hickey before he'd move onto another spot. Seeing the pretty traces of wooyoung's lips on yeosang's neck was hot. Small moans erupted from yeosang as his sensitive areas were under attack. 

Your finger traced over the length of his member before shoving your hand in his panties. His breath hitched. Grabbing onto his cock, you start pumping him. 

"Mmh! A-ah." His sweet moans fill the air consuming the three of you. He typically isn't one to hold back his sounds and you'd enjoy hearing him too. 

Wooyoung unclasped yeosang's bra and threw it to the floor revealing bare chest. 

As your hand worked, wooyoung moved down to playing with his nipples. He pinched them making yeosang whine. His fingers traced around the sensitive bud only to afterwards run his fingers over them repeatedly. The sensation made more pre-cum leak from his tip. 

"That's it baby. You're so good for us hm? So gorgeous." Although wooyoung loved to be insulted, he knew he had to be more gentle with his boyfriend. 

"Yes..o-oh. Only for you all. I love- love it when you touch me." He whined. 

You used his pre-cum as a lubricant for your hand to move faster against his length. Suddenly, you wrap your hand around his neck gently choking him. The grasp around his neck sent him into a space of full submission. You knew that if you'd do this, it'd make him feel small. That was the objective, to make all of his control over himself disappear until he was under your command. And he loved it as well. He loved handing over all control to you because he knew you'd always take care of him. 

You looked him in the eyes before enveloping him into a sweet kiss. Your lips crashed onto his, in which he responded with molding his lips against yours immediately. 

While you kissed the older, wooyoung kisses his nipples and sucking on them to bring him stimulation. 

Yeosang moaned into the kiss, your grip on him tightening. You pulled away, looking at him as his lips were red and pouty. 

"Good kitty." You praised him. He giggled shyly at it. 

You continued to jerk him off while keeping your pace consistent. 

"Master. Choke me h-harder please." He asked. In which he would receive. Your fingers pressed harder onto his skin creating a tougher grip on him. His eyes in which slightly rolled back. He really loved to be choked by either you or wooyoung. 

"You're so pretty babyboy." You smiled at him. He blushed at your compliment. 

Fire was spilling in him as he was being fed with so much impact. Your hand worked perfectly on him making pleasure crawl into his abdomen. Your hand around his neck made him space out and let out all his sinful sounds. Wooyoung's hands and lips on him only enhanced what he was already experiencing. Moans and whimpers escaped his mouth only barely due to your hand. To say he was enjoying his treat was an understatement. 

His member twitched in your hand letting you know he wouldn't last that much longer. One thing about yeosang is that he had low stamina when it came to sexual activity. It wasn't particularly a bad thing in your eyes. Small actions could quickly make him cum ,and you thought it was cute how he couldn't contain himself for long. 

"Master..I'm gonna c-cum soon!" He whimpered. 

"You're a good boy. Ask nicely for it." You demanded. It was cute to hear him ask as he'd get shy about it. 

"Please ma'am? I need to cum soon." Yeosang asked you his eyes gleaming hoping you'd say yes. 

"Yes kitten. Whenever you feel the need to." You granted him permission to release when he needed to. 

You and wooyoung switched places him now pumping yeosang. Taking advantage of accessing your boyfriend, you caressed his thighs making him want to close his legs. He couldn't as his legs were in between yours and wooyoung's. 

His high began to rapidly build up as he felt himself getting hotter. His hips bucked up for friction to be met with nothing but wooyoung's hand. Yeosang's moans got louder and his breathing became rough.   
He then again felt himself twitch in his boyfriend's hand. He was about to let himself go. 

"C-cumming!" He shouted out before white ropes of cum now littered his stomach and wooyoung's hand. 

"Ah. So pretty. Good boy." Wooyoung praised him removing his hand from his panties. Yeosang was busy getting over his high. Wooyoung brought his hand to his mouth licking off all of the older's cum of his hand. 

"Thank you." He became shy after cumming all over himself still straddling both of you all's laps.

You wiped his cum of of his stomach. His eyes lit up as he stuck his tongue out waiting for your fingers. Bringing your fingers to his mouth, he obediently sucked on your digits. You and wooyoung watched in awe as he was so eager to taste himself. After a few seconds, you pulled away. Yeosang licked his lips, satisfied. 

"Good kittens." You pet both of their heads as they both leaned into your gentle touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!   
> Wattpad - seongsangx


End file.
